


Hollstein Tropes

by novaprospekt



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Cutesy stuff, F/F, Fluff, Hollstein - Freeform, Tropes, lots and lots of fluff, ya know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-04-28 20:32:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5104781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novaprospekt/pseuds/novaprospekt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla comes home from an exhausted day of work to find a note from Laura.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cupcakes & Fresh Blood

**Author's Note:**

> The start of my Hollstein tropes!  
> Because we all need Hollstein fluff in our lives.

Carmilla groans as she heads up the flight of stairs. She’s exhausted from a long, irritating day at work. It’s one thing to work for a major corporation that happens to pay well, but it were another when she was placed into the position nobody else wants; Customer Support. Usually, she can tolerate the angry customers that complain about the littlest things, but today she’s was just not having it. As she approaches her apartment door, she eagerly fumbles with her keys to open it. Longing to fulfill what she’s been daydreaming all day. Being welcomed home by her one comfort, her one love; Laura Hollis. Just listening to the sound of her heartbeat and her steady breathing is enough to soothe her.

Once inside, she finds the apartment dark and empty. She sighs in disappointment at the missing Laura. She dumps her bag and keys near the door as she wobbles to take her shoes off. She heads to the bedroom, hoping to find a sleeping Laura. Sure enough, Laura was wrapped up in a blanket sleeping soundly. Carmilla was about to leave her to sleep when she sees a note at the edge of the bed. With a curious eyebrow raised, she quietly walks over it to read it.

_Cupcakes & fresh blood are in the fridge._

_Wake me up. I want to get in on that._

_(The cupcakes, not the blood. Blegh!)_

_\- Laura_  

Carmilla reads the note several more times, chuckling at the little vampire face doodle near the words ‘fresh blood.’ She folds the note and puts it in her pocket to save for later. She walks up to the bed and sits on the edge.  Laura is facing away from her, with her hair fanned out on her yellow pillow. Up close, does Carmilla notice Laura wearing one of her favorite shirts. It causes Carmilla to reach out and softly stroke her hair.

“Carm…” Laura mumbles

Carmilla stiffens, not wanting to wake her up just yet.

“….come home…” Laura continues to mumble

Carmilla smiles and continues to stroke her hair as she carefully watches her sleep.

“I miss you….”

Laura’s sleep induced words pull at her heartstrings. She hates to wake her up, but Laura asked her too.

“Cupcake.” Carmilla softly whispers

Carmilla leans down and plants a light kiss on her cheek. Laura shifts and lightly moans as she comes back to actuality.

“Carm?” Laura’s voice is sleepy and gentle

“I’m here, cupcake.”

Laura turns to sit up. She wraps her arms around Carmilla’s neck, pulling her in for a kiss.

“Welcome home.” Laura smiles

Carmilla leans forward to kiss her again as she slightly hums her happiness against her lips.

“You’re not too tired for cupcakes with me?” Carmilla implies with concern

“I’m never too tired for you.” Laura reassures

Carmilla gives her a quick kiss before standing up. She offers her hand to Laura, which she gladly takes, and lets her lead them to the kitchen.

_Not what I had in mind._ Carmilla thought. _But even better._


	2. A Stubborn Sick Vampire & Warm Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla has a fever.  
> And Laura has to put up with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick, short one because the prompt is super cute.
> 
>  
> 
> Prompt:  
> http://loudestcrowdever.tumblr.com/post/131940065185/what-if-once-laura-becomes-a-vampire-carmilla

“It says error.” Laura sighs

“Try it again.” Carmilla orders

“Carm, I’ve already tried 5 times!”

“Try it again.” Carmilla stubbornly repeats

Laura rolls her eyes and reinserts the plastic thermometer into Carmilla’s mouth. She crosses her arms as she impatiently waits for the beeping. Carmilla bat her eyes at Laura with a silly grin.

“If a 300 year old vampire can catch a fever, I highly doubt a cheap plastic thermometer would be able to pick it up.” Laura huffs

“Itsh shill werth a trwy.” Carmilla mumbles

“Not after a thousand times.” Laura gently pushes up on Carmilla’s chin “Stop moving your mouth.”

Not long does the thermometer beeps continuously. Laura pulls it out of Carmilla’s mouth and sighs at the reading.

“350 degrees.” Laura exasperated

“Really?” Carmilla wondered

“No.” Laura snorted “Error.”

Laura tosses the thermometer to the side. She places her hand over Carmilla’s forehead, oddly feeling the bit of warmness from her.

“You should treat me nicer. I am the one sick afterall.” Carmilla implies

Laura drops her hand and stares intently at Carmilla.

“And who’s fault is that?” Laura smirks

Carmilla rolls her eyes as she crosses her arms and looks away.

“Exactly.” Laura laughed “Can I get you anything?”

“Warm blood.” Carmilla requested

“Coming up, big baby.” Laura teases

Carmilla huffs as Laura leaves and saunters to the kitchen. Once there, she opens one of the cupboards to retrieve Carmilla’s favorite cup, which so happens to be Laura’s Tardis mug. She steps over to the fridge, swiftly opening it and taking a peek inside. Her eyes fall upon a blue carton of milk. The label says _Soy Tasty_ in pink at the top right corner of the carton but written over the image of the pouring milk in big red letters reads _Ours_. Laura smiles briefly as she grabs it. She pours the blood into the Tardis mug and heats it up in the microwave at the right temperture Carmilla likes it. She returns to the living room, with a warm Tardis of blood in hand, where a sulking, sick vampire remains lounging on the couch. Carmilla sits up as Laura hands her the mug. Laura is about to leave when Carmilla grabs her wrist.

“Please stay with me?” Carmilla whimpered 

Laura sighs at her request but returns her question with a smile and a nod. Carmilla shifts to make room. Laura reclines against the couch as Carmilla snuggles against her side, taking a sip from the mug. She then offers the mug to Laura. She accepts it with a gentle smile.

“I better not get your sickness.” Laura teases as she takes a sip

“You probably will.” Carmilla laughs “But I’ll be sure to be extra mean and fetch you warm blood.”

Laura laughs as she hands the mug back to Carmilla.

“And I’ll make sure to be extra stubborn.” Laura smiles as she gives Carmilla a small peck on the cheek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: natashiyaa  
> Prompts / suggestions welcomed!


	3. Eternally Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura accidentally discover Carmilla's letters she has written for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla reminds me of myself.  
>  ~~That is, I can be a romantic sap as well.~~

Laura struggles as she stands on the stepping stool in the small hallway closet of her home. She tries to balance a stack of boxes but inevitably, one slides off and crashes down on the hardwood floor of the hallway behind her. Laura grunts and puts the remaining boxes back then climbs down to address the mess. She tucks her hair behind her ears and kneels to the floor. The first thing she notices was the taped up, battered old Converse shoe box. It dawned on her that she has never seen this particular box before. She looks at the contents that have spilled out and notices that it is all papers. Some of it folded, torn, copier paper, notebook paper, and other random different colored paper. She picks one up, unfolds it and quickly scan it. The sight of her name catches the air in her lungs. She examines the letter more closely and immediately recognizes the handwriting. To make sure, she glances at the end of the letter and sees the letter C followed by the words 'Eternally Yours'. Laura quickly picks up another folded up letter, then another, another and another to find all of it written for her from Carmilla. She shifts to sit comfortably on the floor as she pauses to collect her thoughts. She feels her heart ache with love and her thoughts filled with curiosity. She hesitates for a bit before she starts to read the letters.

 

_October 12, 20xx_

_Laura,_

_Mother nature is upset today as it cries out its pain and screams with raging empathy._

_I hate it._

_They…..terrify me. And that is not something I like to admit, if anything. Alas, I shall write it in a form of a letter. It feels more traditional that way, anyhow._

_Unspoken exchanges, you know my ache too well. You held me close, whispered calming words with that ever so gentle voice, and even sang me a harmony I thought only Angels can sing._

_You are my Angel._

_And I am your Demon._

_How we work, I do not know nor do I care. All that matters, is that I love you._

_Eternally Yours,_

_C_

_/_

_January 29, 20xx_

_Laura,_

_We had a fight today. You may not remember in a months time, but I will in a centuries interval._

_I was suppose to wake you up early this morning, for you had a big term paper that was due. Considering how little sleep you got last night, it seemed important grade-wise._

_I’m sorry I didn’t wake you up. I gave you some bullshit excuse that ‘I forgot’ but here’s the real reason; I did it on purpose._

_You were so exhausted and a complete mess that it made my heart ache. As you slept in the comfort of my arms, your head snuggle against my chest, I ~~watched~~ you sleep. Rather, I listened. _

_I softly played with your golden brown hair, taking in that sweet shampoo smell that I love so much, as my eyes remain shut and my ears tuned to your steady heartbeat._

_As the world illuminated before us, I continue to bask in this ever great feeling._

_Sadly, it came to a bad end when you woke up several hours later. I pretend to be asleep as you stir, slowly climbing back into reality._

_You were furious as you realize I did not do what you told me. You yelled, you screamed, and stormed out too quickly._

_You probably went to blow off steam somewhere with Ginger Giant, only to come back early evening and went straight upstairs, not so much a word to me._

_I’m sorry, my love. You were just so beautiful and at peace, I couldn’t bring myself to disturb that even for a dumb paper. Knowing you, you’ll say “it’s not dumb, Carmilla! It’s important to me and my education!”_

_That is why I waited until I heard that you were sound asleep to prowl into our room, steal your paper and broke into the classroom to put it with the rest of the other students._

_Of course, you won’t know that until later._

_Eternally Yours,_

_C_

_/_

Tears are falling as Laura rereads the letter several times, trying to wrap her head around it. She certainly doesn't remember the fight but she does recalls receiving a weird email from her professor the next day, saying how much she loved her term paper on heroism in literature of the Western culture. She never did figure out or questioned how her paper ended up in the hands of her professor on time but now she does. She wipes the tears away and continues on.

 

_May 16, 20xx_

_Laura,_

_When I touch myself, I think only of you. It makes me so wet when you –_

 

Laura blushes as she quickly folds the paper back up. She's about to put it back onto the pile but instead puts it in her back pocket for later. She grabs another piece of folded paper, opens it and continues reading.

 

_/_

_April 4, 20xx_

_Laura,_

_Being around for as long as I without that eternal soul that completes you, gets lonely._

_I became addicted to a certain kind of sadness, a certain kind of pain. It was the only thing I could feel._

_Admittedly, I have lust many women in the past in hopes to fill the vast void within but it only left me more empty each time._

_I was numb._

_I was dead of any hope and love._

_Until I met you. Walking into room 307 was the moment I regain what I thought I lost long ago._

_The meaningless thrill that occupied me all these years can never compete with the thrill of just being around you._

_We fight, yes._

_We make love, yes._

_We are affectionate, yes._

_Your love is my everlasting pleasure that feels bittersweet and fulfilling for a wretched being like me._

_I am no longer numb._

_I am no longer addicted to a certain kind of fulfillment, except your undying love._

_For it makes me feel again._

_Feel alive since my death._

_You make me feel alive._

_Eternally yours,_

_C_

_/_

_February 11, 20xx_

_Laura,_

_Night was never something I looked forward to, ever._

_It's filled with darkness, corrupt and pain._

_There have been times where I would lye awake at night, exposed to a slumbering soul. Hoping it would help pass the Night's stay for another day. Eventually, it lost its purpose. Its meaning as it became a lame excuse to not have to face the dark._

_Don't mistaken me, I love the night. I love how the stars shine ever so bright in the vast abyss that is our universe. Why I hated when night comes crawling was the loneliness paired with utter boredom._

_As the world sleeps, I am not. Dreams and peaceful relaxation is experienced as I am stuck in a endless cycle of misery and seclusion. The hours of darkness seemed to be longer each passing visit of the Night._

_But now?_

_I crave the dark if it means having you fall asleep in my arms each night. Listening to your steady heartbeat and embracing the warmth illuminating from your body. As I revel in this unbeatable pleasure, Day is arriving and Night is leaving._

_Now the Night's visits are too short for me to enjoy._

_Eternally yours,_

_C_

_/_

_August 18, 20xx_

_Laura,_

_My heart aces when I think of eternity because of the possible fact of you not being by my side._

_It’s selfish of me to wish that upon you._

_To make you  give up your life, the possibility of ever growing old, just to spend forever with me._

_But I want you._

_I want forever with you._

_To love you until the end of time, and not until your last breath._

_I want to show you the world, experience the things I had with Mattie but with you and so much more._

_Make passionate love to you in the most beautiful cities to the most secluded towns._

_Who cares if we can’t stay in one place for long? All I care about is you. You and me in love._

_Unfortunately, it is another thing to add that I wish dearly that can never be true. I try not to think about it because it just tears me up inside to know my time with you will be up soon._

_I just…_

_You are my forever, and I never want my forever to end._

_Eternally Yours,_

_C_

_/_

_July 10, 20xx_

_Laura,_

_Last night was something magical that I can't quite figure out._

_I grow fond of when we make love. From rough and fast to passionate and slow. Tonight, we had the house to ourselves. You wanted to order in, specifically Mexican._

_So I ordered your favorite, carne asada fries and a burrito for myself. We laid in bed, eating while watching that irritating Honey Boo Boo show._

_I kept stealing your fries and it only made you madder. When I took another, you said “Carmilla! Stop stealing my fries.” To which I said, “Make me.” That is how it lead to us making the most passionate form of love that has ever existed. It started off rough as you lunged toward me, crashing your soft lips against mine. I fell back with you on top, then the kiss turned soft and slow._

_I then flipped us and hovered above you. You never looked so beautiful in that moment. I can picture every detail of your face from that night within 1,000 years time._

_You were so pure, so delicate. Like a budding rose, coming out to shine bright to the world. You looked at me like I was that world. I was so lost in those eyes of yours that your laughter cut through me like fire, filling me with an addictive type of burning desire. Your smile alone could jump start my own dead beating heart._

_Regardless of the food being in the way and annoying screams coming from the television, we made sweet, beautiful magic that night._

_My favorite part of that beautiful night was after we had sex. We didn’t bother putting our clothes back on. Instead, we just resumed where we left off. Eating our cold & forgotten food, laying naked as we continue watching that ridiculous family on TV. I can not recall what occurred on the show that actually _ _got me to_ _chuckle at the silliness, for I was too busy focusing all my attention on you. Before I knew it, you and I were laughing just about everything that goofy family did._

_Last night….._

_…was the best night of my never-ending life._

_Thank you, Laura._

_For last night and reminding me that life is in fact beautiful if spent it the right way….with the right person._

_I love you so much._

_Eternally yours,_

_C_

_/_

"Laura?"

Laura tears her eyes from the paper to see Carmilla standing at the end of the hall. Carmilla remains silent as she notices what exactly is spilled all over the floor. She stiffens at the realization. Laura gets up with ease as to not startle Carmilla.

"Laura, I can expl-" Carmilla tried to argued

Laura cuts her off by rushing up to her and hugging her tight. Carmilla is taken by surprise at the suddenness but wraps her arms around her. She hears sniffling and blubbering from down below. She pulls away to carefully observe Laura. Using one hand, she wipes away the falling tears from Laura's face.

"Why did you hide this from me?" Laura choked

"I thought it would creep you out or something." Carmilla admitted 

Carmilla softly strokes her cheekbone as she gets lost in Laura's eyes.

"I was scared." Carmilla whispered

Laura remains silent. She lunges forward, crashing lips with her. The kiss burns with a new form of desire. Laura pulls away and smiles up at her.

"It doesn't creep me out. I really love it. It's the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me." Laura assured

"Really?"

Laura nods her head before snuggling into Carmilla's embrace. Carmilla rubs her hands up and down Laura's back as Laura tightens her grip around Carmilla's waist.

"I want to be eternally yours." Laura spoke softly

"You already are."

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: natashiyaa  
> prompts / suggestions welcomed!  
> I'll write with credit!


End file.
